


if you want a safe, you don't want me/不想面對一個沒有你的明天

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原文未完結, 土撥鼠日AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不管Napoleon多努力去嘗試，Illya仍不斷死去</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want a safe, you don't want me/不想面對一個沒有你的明天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you want a safe, you don't want me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/199060) by 匿名. 



001

事情發生時他們在愛丁堡。

Napoleon跟Illya沿著大街追逐著這次的任務目標Edgar Jameson，後者在巷底地拐了個彎，消失在柯伯恩街的轉角。

『我走下路。』Illya說。

『那我走上面。』Napoleon回答，換方向朝轉角的另一個出口走去。當他向著往通道另一邊的拱門潛行時，槍聲劃過遠本安靜的空氣。多年的經驗下來，Napoleon早已不被會因為區區槍響失去方寸，他本能地卸下勃朗寧的保險，壓低身段觀察著門口的任何動靜。

Illya踉蹌進他的視線內、頹然地靠上背後的牆，血從他身上汩汩流出。Napoleon迅速壓下胃中燃起的不安，說服自己他的直覺是錯的。Jameson呆站在另一側，Napoleon殘存的理智引導他用槍拓擊昏眼前這名男子－而不是爽快地了結他－任務指令給得很清楚，這個人得活捉回去。

Napoleon趕緊衝向Illya身邊，手指探向他的脈搏－還有，但是越來越弱－然後用緊急通訊呼叫後援，Gaby馬上就會駕著交通工具趕到。Napoleon下意識地分析Illya現在的傷勢情況，皮膚蒼白，他失去太多血了。

『不，不，不』Napoleon聽到有人在他耳邊喃喃講道，那是他的聲音，聽起來彷彿有千里之遙。

 

他動手去除Illya的外套檢查傷口，子彈打進心臟左邊幾公分處，沒有直接要了他性命，但也相去不遠。『Спасибо(謝謝)』Illya咕噥道。『晚安。』

『沒有「晚安」，現在才下午四點，你不會死在我眼前。』Napoleon說，

『Gaby明確地禁止我們在任務中掛掉。你經歷過更糟的情況Peril，撐著。』

一抹虛弱的笑容掛上Illya的嘴角。

『強迫我啊。』他說，然後停止了呼吸。

Napoleon放平他的夥伴，打直手臂開始進行胸外按壓，整整三十下後他捏住Illya的鼻子，抬高對方的下巴，把空氣吹進眼前了無生氣的身體中。Illya沒有反應。

Napoleon再重複了一遍，又一遍，被汗水浸濕的瀏海雜亂的黏在他的額前，Illya還是沒有反應。在他意識回歸時，Gaby已經蹲在他旁邊，手摀著嘴巴，眼淚從她臉頰滑落。口中叫著Napoleon的名字。

『Napoleon，我們得離開。』她哽咽著講道，聲音破碎在暗巷陰濁的空氣中。『Illya已經走了，我們必須離開這。』

『但是，Illya，』Napoleon開口。除了摯友的名字外，任何其他的字詞在進入他大腦前便消散無蹤。

 

『他不在了，』Gaby重複道，『警察任何時候都有可能會趕到，Napoleon，我們必須離開。』

『Illya，』這個名字再次從Napoleon的口中溜出，但他任著Gaby拉著自己離開，兩人合力把Edgar Jameson銬上手銬塞進汽車後座。他依稀聽到Gaby對著通訊器的另一頭講話，要人來把屍體帶走。她的聲音仍舊顫抖。

『Waverly的手下會把Illya接回家。』她敘述的好像只是在經歷了漫長的特務生涯後，Illya要回祖國放鬆下似的，好像他還活著

『他一定有留遺囑給在KGB的上司那。』

『我，』Napoleon起了頭，但不知道怎麼接下去，只好再把嘴巴閉上。

『過來些，』她臉上的妝容因淚水模糊，但口氣十分堅定。她把Napoleon推向副駕駛座，車子裡的氣氛安靜地令人作嘔。

『是我的錯。』

在Gaby把他們載回旅館的路上Napoleon開口。Gaby僅僅看著他。

『不，這不是你的錯。』

『妳不在場。』

『但我知道這不是你的錯。』

『我應該要知道目標有配槍。』Napoleon說。

『NAPOLEON！』她叫道，硬生生把車子停在路邊。

Gaby跟他一樣淹沒在疲憊與絕望中，Napoleon從她的眼睛就能得知，棕瞳映射出看似永無止境的悲痛。她沒理由承受Napoleon加諸在她身上的狗屎，特別不是今天。

 

他們沉重地呼吸著，街角的路燈在這時亮起。  
　  
『Okay，』Napoleon擠出一個誰都說服不了的笑容，但他也沒心力去在乎。『我很好。』

『不，你糟透了。』Gaby說。『你先休息一下，我會負責Jameson。到早上一切就會好起來的』Gaby聽起來自己都不相信才講出口的這番話。

車子在路上在顛簸地行駛著，Napoleon才突然意識到窗外的景色早已轉暗，他們到底在車裡待多久了？Napoleon失去了時間感，他從來沒有被自己的感官背棄過，直到今天，倦意纏上了他。

『晚安。』Napoleon說，閉上雙眼開始從十往前數，藉由在心中默念數字找回一點活著的節奏。

 

他推開車門舒展了下僵硬的肩，強迫自己朝旅店的方向走去，並在經過櫃台人員時掛上微笑，沒事似的大步跨上樓梯。假裝一切運作正常。

差一點兒Napoleon就要錯過在扭進鑰匙多出的那一響聲，他用腳推開房門，一把刀凌空飛過，定在門板Napoleon脖子原本會在的位置，他壓低身形，卸下一隻腳上的鞋子丟進房間。

室內寂靜無聲，Napoleon站直，把另一隻腳的鞋子也卸下安靜地走進房內，握緊手中的槍。

『Napoleon Solo』一個聲音說，Napoleon緊繃地轉身。

William Jameson穿著浴袍和飯店拖鞋從套房中的浴室走出，槍指著Solo的額頭。是把華瑟PP，Napoleon在腦中註解著，真棒。

『槍放下，』Jameson說。

Napoleon緩慢把手中的勃朗寧放到地上，腦中分析著Jameson的一舉一動。

『你抓了我唯一的家人。』他接著說。

『而你殺了我的。』Napoleon在他能阻止自己以前開了口。

Jameson露出了一個令人不舒服的笑容，『美國人和俄國人感情什麼時候這麼好了，想想你們上司知道的話會作何表態？』

 

一聲槍響傳來，緊接著是槍從Jamseon手中滑落到地面的撞擊聲，血從他額前的彈孔汩汩流出。Gaby從Napoleon身後探出，緩緩放下持著槍的手。

『射得好。』Napoleon說。

『不客氣。』Gaby回應，聲音缺乏生氣，『我是來告訴你他們已經把Illya收走的。』

他設法讓自己點了頭。

『我去開收音機，』Gaby指示道，『坐下。』

某一部分的他拒絕被Gaby這麼溫柔的對待，但他只是癱在沙發上，覺得就連最後一絲能憤怒的力量都離他而去。收音機中開始撥Peter, Paul and Mary(樂團名，1961年出道)時Gaby回來了，她窩進Napoleon旁的空位，在他把頭靠上女孩肩膀時她一個字也沒有說。Napoleon不打算久坐，他一會兒就去睡。Gaby的手指順過他的髮際 ，某種不熟悉的情感在他胸口暴躁地衝撞著。

Napoleon試著不去感受。

002

Napoleon孤身一人在床上醒來。

第一個進入他腦中的想法是＂Gaby居然真把他弄上床了＂。他沒有起身，只是張開了雙眼－這不是他們在愛丁堡的旅館房間－而是前天晚上他們安全屋中的沙發床。UNCLE在雅典以低調為由買下了整棟大樓。

他起身，勃朗寧跟槍套擱置在前晚他放的墊子上，他走進浴室，毛巾看起來還沒有被用過，他的牙刷也在原位，既使Napoleon記得在前往愛爾蘭時確實有打包好。浴袍跟昨天Napoleon穿上去前一樣整潔的掛著，Napoleon再次把它穿上身。

門口傳來了敲門聲－是Illya敲門－Illya已經死了。Napoleon放在槍上的手抓得更緊了些，他強迫自己放鬆，弄清楚到底發生什麼事才是當務之急。

 

他拿起槍然後卸下門鎖，某個看起來跟Illya如出一轍的男人開了門，就連無表情的臉都和Napoleon記憶中一模一樣。他倆都明瞭Illya大可自行撬開門鎖，只是出於俄國人的堅持他通常傾向不這麼做。

昨天早上他們仍在希臘時，Illya也是站在門外，敲到Napoleon為他開門為止。

而現在Napoleon退到一邊讓看起來像Illya的男子走進房間，同一時間把槍收進浴袍的口袋中。＂不是Illya＂對Napoleon寬鬆衣料下很明顯的槍枝輪廓挑了眉

 

『我還以為我們感情已經夠好了呢，沒有嗎？』他問。

連聲音聽起來都維妙維肖，『謹慎些沒什麼壞處。』Napoleon回應，直直走到房間的另一端去拿又變回半滿的酒瓶。『來一杯嗎？』

『現在是早上九點。』＂不是Illya＂說道，眉頭緊蹙。太像了，Napoleon想。

 

『總有個地方是下午五點，』Napoleon回嘴，給自己倒了兩指高的威士忌。

『這麼說也對，』＂不是Illya＂說道，嘴角微微勾起。『海參崴。』

『正是。』Napoleon說。

『我們需要制定追捕Jameson的計畫，你覺得他會發現Waverly掌握的資料嗎？  
『得追他一路到愛丁堡，當然。』Napoleon說『最好多放點注意在他哥哥William身上，我有不好的預感。』

＂不是Illya＂用一種Napoleon說了怪事的眼神看著他，『我沒有跟你提過他去了愛丁堡。』他說『而你也還沒有看過Jameson的家世背景資料。』

不，他是還沒。但Napoleon已經對他陷入這不管是什麼的詭異戲碼感到疲倦。真正的Illya已經死了，不在了。而通靈可不是Napoleon的拿手絕活之一。

『Waverly告訴我的。』他撒謊。

＂不是Illya＂的馬卡洛夫在Napoleon能眨眼前就架上了他的腦門，甚至連武器都跟正版的Illya中一模一樣

『他沒有。我不知道你是誰，但你不是Napoleon Solo。』

Napoleon想笑，但他明瞭要是他真的笑出來場面將一發不可收拾。

『諷刺的是，你這假貨也不是Illya Kuryakin。』

以一個正被手槍抵住額頭的人來說，Napoleon冷靜的不可思議。

＂不是Illya＂瞪著他，然後用空著的那隻手按下通訊器上面的按扭『Solo狀況不佳。』另外那端是Gaby。『我們要自己出任務了，他可以在追回Jameson後再跟我們會合。』

『收到。』Napoleon聽到Gaby說『跟他說：快把他嬌弱的美國屁股養好，然後歸隊。』  
Illya切斷了通訊。

『我沒有完全問題。』Napoleon趕緊聲明。

『我不這麼認為。』Illya說，然後一道光閃過眼前，Napoleon失去了意識。

他在同一張沙發上醒來，原本持著的威士忌被放在眼前的桌上，太陽穴隱隱作痛，牆上的掛鐘指針正指向十點三十六分。

在沒有其他選項的情況下，Napoleon起身著裝下樓，一路無阻礙的離開了安全屋。Napoleon無法控制手指不斷想蜷上配槍的慾望，就像無時無刻渴望著安全毯的嬰兒般。屋外希臘的陽光跟昨天一樣明媚，　Napoleon在街上漫無目的的走著，瞥見戶外咖啡廳坐著一位正在閱讀英文報紙的女士。

『小姐，可以跟您請教今天的日期嗎？』。Napoleon問到，女士點點頭。

『當然了。』她咬字間帶著明顯的倫敦腔，把報紙遞給Napoleon。

二月十二號，1964。Napoleon頭開始痛了。

『你看起來不太好，』那位女士關切道。『需要我為你叫醫生嗎？』

Napoleon揮手示意女子他沒有問題，然後轉頭往安全屋的方向奔去。現在還不算遲，如果今天真的還是二月十二號的話，如果剛剛跟他打照面的男子真的是Illya－至少，某種版本的Illya－的話，那一切說不定都還來得及。

他回到房間後第一件事就是撥通Waverly的號碼。

『我聽說你狀況不佳。』話筒另一端傳出。

『你必須讓我搭上下一班前往愛丁堡的航班，別讓他們在沒有我的狀況下執行任務。』Napoleon說。他甚至能從這端聽到Waverly挑眉的聲音。

『你不指示我怎麼做事。』Waverly說，Napoleon皺了眉，他原本可以處理得更好的，卻讓緊張沖昏了神智。

『無論如何，這事已經定了。你的夥伴們顯然認為昨晚沒勾上床的女孩兒不只傷了你的自尊，還有你的腦袋。我們把你的空缺指派給了Teller。』

『拜託，』Napoleon懇求，『別讓他們去，Jameson是危險人物。』

『你們每天都在跟危險人物打交道，這基本上是你們工作的全部。』

『是，這是"我們"的工作。我正嘗試警告你Jameson很危險，他不僅有配槍還打算殺了Illya。』

『你從哪裡弄來這些消息的？』Waverly問。Napoleon聽出他開始起疑，但沒有別的辦法了。

『相信我，』Napoleon說『拜託。』

『我批准你一天假期，你所有有關這任務的指派都暫時取消，直到Illya跟Gaby結束後和你會合為止。』Wavely說『這是命令。』然後切斷了通訊。

深呼吸，吐氣，再重複一遍。深呼吸，吐氣。他做的還不夠好。

 

Napoleon把收話器放回原位，有條不紊的開始去除身上他能找到所有的追蹤器－口袋裡有兩個，一個在鞋跟內，另一個縫在他領子下－最後一個一定是Illya放的，跟UNCLE不同款式。Napoleon用鞋跟把它們通通踩得稀爛，抓起行李廂，在離開前帶上了門。

到屋外後他迅速招了輛計程車，在前往機場的整整二十分鐘內都在跟司機聊天，好讓自己保持分心，順便幫司機訓練他的的英文能力。Gaby跟Illya今天動身的時間比他們昨天來的早一些，說不定他們已經上飛機了。運氣好的話他還趕得上。

在走進機場時Napoleon不忘戴上墨鏡－美軍在這裡有駐點空軍基地，他可不想在離開前被認出來－幸運的是他帶的現金足夠弄到一張往愛丁堡的單程票，畢竟奧林匹客航空是不會跟放在眼前的4000德拉克馬*(希臘貨幣單位，跟歐元是1:340左右)過不去。

兩個說英文的地勤從Napoleon身旁走過，『又是場可怕的飛機失事。』其中一個抑鬱地說道，另一位附和『同意，這讓我再也不敢搭飛機。它們連起飛都還沒就爆炸了。』

『不管怎麼說，愛丁堡被詛咒了。』Napoleon聽到第一個人說。

 

吸氣，吐氣。『不好意思，』Napoleon問道『我不小心聽到你們在聊天－有一架飛機在跑道上爆炸了嗎？』

 

『是的，先生。班機180。引擎有順利地啟動，但不知道哪裡出了錯，』第一個地勤回答道『真是場慘劇啊，先生，一場慘劇。唯一值得慶幸的是只有二十個人搭乘那架班機。』

『我懂了，謝謝你。』Napoleon聽到某個聲音－自己的聲音－這麼回應，聲音像自水中傳來似的模糊不清。

他轉身往回走，機械性地坐在航站大樓內的長椅上，Napoleon點燃一根菸，他怎麼有辦法搞砸，第二次機會從天而降，而Napoleon任它自掌縫中溜走。

上次飛機並沒有出事－他們搭的是同一班飛機，到底怎麼了？

在意識過來前Napoleon已經抽掉了整整半包香菸，他起身，有鑑於沒有更好的事能做，再招一輛計程車回安全屋是僅存的幾個選項。電話在他踏進屋內的那瞬間發出響聲，Napoleon接了起來。

『我很抱歉。』Waverly在電話另一頭說。

Napoleon用力地把話筒摔回原位，然後將自己攤在床上，內心一片空白。

他閉上眼睛，希冀著醒過來時仍舊是今天。

 

 

003

Napoleon醒來後馬上注意到浴袍並沒有掛在他上一個昨天放的椅背上。他起身前往浴室檢查，浴袍整潔的被掛在裡面，牙刷仍在水槽邊。

再次把浴袍穿上後他不禁想，這又是同一個二月十二號嗎？牆上的掛鐘寫著九點三十分，陽光從窗簾的裂縫細碎地撒在地上。

Illya的敲門聲響起，再一次地。

Napoleon打開門做了個＂請進＂的手勢，如果他想在回到愛丁堡的小巷內拯救Illya的話，Napoleon勢必得精確地還原一次第一個早晨。

『我很驚訝你居然已經醒了。』Illya說。

『早起的鳥兒有蟲吃。』Napoleon重複道，微妙地認為自己像是個照著劇本演戲的丑角。Illya點頭『我們需要制定追捕Jameson的計畫，你覺得他會發現Waverly掌握的資料嗎？』

 

『我推測Waverly認為他會，這對我們來說是好事。』

『我不喜歡這個做法，』Illya說『檔案裏的紀錄根本不夠，等等你在飛機上看過後就會懂我的意思。』

Napoleon聳聳肩『我們原本能有的信息說不定更少。』

『我還是覺得不妥。』Illya說。

＂我們都覺得不妥＂Napoleon想著，『決策權不在我們手上，』他說『他逃跑了嗎？』

『蘇格蘭愛丁堡，Jameson在那裏有哥哥－William。他們被分別立為母方的遺產繼承人，所以要不William會保護他，要不就把他宰了好多分一杯羹。他們被分開撫養長大，所以彼此之間的情感牽絆應該不深。我認為William會殺了他。』

『但我們需要活著，可以拷問的Jameson才能問出他在雅典跟THRUSH做的交易。』Napoleon這麼回答，而不是第一次他講的「話別說得太早。」

『同意。』Illya說。

『我一直很想造訪蘇格蘭。』

『當你還是小偷時沒有去過嗎？』

『不知怎麼的，沒有。』Napoleon嘆氣『給我十五分鐘著裝，然後就出發。』

Illya不禮貌地嘟囔著些有關放縱過頭的大資本主義云云，Napoleon假裝什麼都沒聽到，就跟第一個昨天一樣。他把浴袍脫了放在椅子上，試圖重建每一個發生過的事情。

他偷偷地瞥了Illya一眼，發現後者刻意把視線從Napoleon赤裸的上身轉到牆上。Napoleon眨了眨眼，然後瞇眼細看。Illya的臉頰泛著淡淡的粉紅色。這倒有趣了。

Napoleon在腦中把這歸類到＂救回Illya之後要好好研究＂的區塊內，現在好好地沖個澡才是當務之急，他摸摸下巴－看來鬍子也需要稍微刮一下。－

二十分鐘後，當Napoleon終於準備完成踏出浴室時，Illya正檢視著牆上掛著的照片。這六個月內他們住過所有UNCLE的安全屋都有類似的點綴品。

『這是列寧格勒，』Illya說。

『你住那裏？』

『我現在住莫斯科市郊。』Illya搖搖頭，說道。

『那就是舊住址囉？』

『在衛國戰爭之前。』Illya沒有否認，接著沉默在空氣中散開。這比他在第一個二月十二號說的還要多，Napoleon不禁好奇他是否有辦法從Illya口中套出更多細節。  
電話在此時候響起『我這邊好囉，男孩們。』Gaby拉長音地叫『我負責開車。』

『收到，女士。我們兩分鐘就下去。』Napoloen重複道，然後掛上電話，轉身向Illya，表現得好像這都是第一次發生。他覺得自己能當個好演員，總有一天，如果他能活到退休的話。

『我們走吧。』

Illya點頭，跟在Napoloen身後走出去。目前為止一切順利。

－－

－－

劇本照著計劃地走：即使Napoleon半相信飛機會爆炸，但結果並沒有。他們平安地降落在愛丁堡，Gaby從Waverly無所不在的據點拿了台車。Napoleon第二次在機上瀏覽了Jameson的家族檔案，裡面沒有任何點出William為什麼這麼關心自己弟弟的原因。

這個二月十二號，Napoloen將全盤翻新Illya對William的推測。

『我去聯繫UNCLE在這裡的分部。別錯過他們半小時後的會面，記得留下Jameson的小命。噢還有，別死了。』Gaby把車停在北橋邊，把他們踢出後座時講道。

他們在聖吉爾斯教堂*(St. Giles’ Cathedral)遊蕩，互相朝對方傾身做出跟彼此聊天的假象，一邊觀察四周。Napoleon用眼角瞥見一個人對中洛錫安之心*(the Heart of Midlothian)吐了口口水。

『對政府不敬。』Illya也看到了，叱了一聲。不過Napoleon聽得出他只是在開玩笑，在經過了幾個月的相處之後，判讀Illya的幽默感儼然成為他的強項。

『去跟那些犯法的人說吧*。』Napoleon漫不經心地講道，『再者，我不認為你們俄國人贊同公開處決這檔事。』  
(中洛錫安之心是蘇格蘭公開處刑的場所，有些人對它吐口水以表達對監獄的蔑視)

『當然，』Illya同意，嘴角勾起個漂亮的弧度『我們向來都是在夜黑風高的晚上從背後捅一刀，簡單明瞭。』

『我同意。』

『而且乾淨多了。』

Napoleon哼聲，『目標出現了。』他說『看起來很緊張呢，你說呢？要我跟THRUSH成員面對面辦事的話，我也會緊張。』

Illya對此嗤之以鼻『你才不會。』

『我不會。』Napoleon同意。

THRUSH的人只在廣場停了幾分鐘，足夠久和Jameson簡短地談話，並在兩者握手時順過些東西，但又短到不至於引起嫌疑。Jameson滯留得稍久了些，在街邊商店隔著櫥窗打量著展示的威士忌，接著沿著小巷離開。

 

Napoleon示意Illya隨後起步跟在後頭，保持著不被發現的安全距離。一路經過錨角巷(Anchor Close)後Jameson突然拔腿開始奔跑，拐進了柯伯恩街。Illya一邊奔馳一邊用母語咒罵著，Napoleon在Jameson終於消失在拱門邊緣時，覺得一切諷刺地似曾相識。

『我走下路。』Napoleon搶在Illya開口前說道。

Illya輕點下巴表示有聽到『那我走上面。』

Napoleon放下了心中那塊大石，吸氣，吐氣。然後和Illya分開。

Jameson像是走投無路野獸般反擊，不過Napoleon搶在之前開槍先擊中目標的膝蓋，第二槍補在手臂。Illya從轉角過來時剛好看到Jameson倒在地上，馬卡洛夫早已握在手中，他衝上前去把Jameson手中的槍踢開。

Jameson因受傷痛苦地嘶吼著，蜷曲著把自己的手護在身體下面。但同情心Napoleon可是一絲絲都擠不出來，失點血可要不了他的小命。

『任務完成。』Napoleon不自覺地咧齒笑道，Illya還活著，任務完成得漂亮極了。

同一時間，一個小小的橢圓形物品從上空落下，Napoleon只來得及看到Illya的瞳孔因恐懼地放大，裏頭細小的水藍色纖維向外舒張。接著就被俄國人寬厚的身體護住向後撲去。

Napoleon知道在那瞬間他大吼了些什麼，但全被手榴爆炸的巨響淹蓋過去。Illya肯定沒有聽到自己的吶喊。這裡到處是爆炸聲響的碎屑，聲音在磚牆間旋轉飛舞。衝進他耳中的只剩Illya身體在衝擊波下碎裂的聲響，有些榴彈破片從縫隙穿過他傷到Napoleon。

Napoleon爬向翻倒在一邊的俄國人，血從他的傷口流出但Napoleon也沒心力去在乎了。Jameson失去意識的倒在一邊，身上多了幾道擦傷。Napoleon把Illya翻到背面去檢查受傷狀況，顫抖的手指用力地抓緊他外套背面的布料，他無法保持冷靜，Illya的壞習慣現在諷刺地成了他的。

暈眩感湧上心頭，但Napoleon強迫自己正視那些傷口－沒有人能在這麼嚴重的傷下存活。  
是怎樣的男人才會捨身為夥伴擋手榴，看在上帝的份上，為什麼要為了他？

即使他們兩人都曾是會照看彼此的士兵，但作為特務背後承擔的風險不會有人比他們更清楚。

上帝啊，Napoleon想，傷口仍舊隱隱作痛。緊抱著在他懷中沒了生氣的Illya。

他再次地失敗了。Napoleon麻木地閉上眼睛，十六年來第一次，他絕望地開始祈禱。

 

004

Napoleon張開眼睛。盯著有些過於熟悉的房間天花板，浴袍仍在浴室，他起身下床，覺得被榴彈破片劃過的的地方似乎還在隱隱作痛。他在浴室打理好自己並幫Illya開門，把那股想把Illya壓在牆上，一吋吋確認他仍舊完好的慾望硬生生吞回去。

他還活著，肚子上也沒有為了從手榴彈底下保護Napoleon而破的洞。

Illya皺起眉頭，明顯注意到了Napoleon反常的表情，Napoleon退後一步讓他踏進房間。

『你還好嗎？』Illya問。

『當然』Napoleon搪塞道，強迫自己放鬆，但公平來說，連續三次看到自己的夥伴用不同的方式死在眼前，就連完美的騙子都無法保持冷靜。

『只是想起了些糟糕的往事。』Napoleon搪塞。

Illya翻了個白眼－從Gaby那學來的壞習慣－『我確信你有很多糟糕的往事。』

『糟到你完全無法想像，Peril。』Napoleon咕噥。

『跟我說說，』Illya的視線溫柔的停在Napoleon身上『任務開始前還有時間。』

『我不認為這裡的酒精量能讓我醉到跟你闡述我骯髒的過去。』

『這到有趣了。你向來只會認為自己喝不夠，但要我說，你根本每一次都喝太多。』Illya指出。

Napoleon噘起嘴唇，估量著要講哪個故事來應付Illya。

『在戰後，我不是被抓了嗎？』他遲疑，如果說今天沒有人死去的話，他仍舊會跟Illya分享這些過去的小故事嗎？答案Napoleon自己也不知道。但這不重要，這幾天綜觀下來他很確信明早－或今早－Illya什麼也不會記得，所以他繼續講道。

『我當時在倫敦孛羅市場(Borough Market)附近，向攤販買洋蔥跟香菇時被逮了個正著，身為一名職業小偷，這實在是個羞恥至極。CIA開了槍。』Illya仍舊盯著他看，Napoleon把視線移開，覺得時鐘滴答作響的聲音在沉默中越顯大聲。

『那個攤販因為我的關係中槍了。』他平靜的說，腦中浮現的是另一個畫面。

『大量失血致死，就在我，跟上帝和其他顧客眼前，血濺上了他的貨物。我們做小偷的每天都在面對死亡。但我不喜歡這樣，殺戮令我作嘔。』

『你是個好士兵。』Illya說，好似這句話足以解釋一切。

『只有你這麼認為，只要我上司沒在旁邊看我根本不打算碰槍，問題是他們一直都在看。』Napoloen說『"坐下，乖乖的服從命令，Solo。在這坨泥濘(quagmire)中多打滾五年你就自由了"』

『泥濘 (quagmire)？』Illya因不熟悉的單字皺起眉頭，Napoleon卻只是揮揮手。

『沼澤的意思，不過這不重要。故事講完啦，還有位美麗動人的才女等著接應我們不是？』他問，把兩人拉回劇本上。

『我們去哪兒？』

『愛丁堡。』Illya說。

『我一直很想造訪蘇格蘭。』Napoleon再、再次地說道。

『你的機會來了。』Illya說的話和前幾次不一樣。

『對啊，』Napoleon說道。『我的機會來了。』

－

Napoleon把Illya和Jameson拉出手榴彈的爆破範圍外，他們在蘇格蘭的街頭喘著氣。Jameson像個沙袋般被兩人拎在中間，在走到跟Gaby約好的集合點前，一台失控的計程車狠狠地將兩人撞翻至空中。

至少這一次，Napoleon想，很快就結束了。

 

005-007

Illya在他們閃過發狂的計程車之後被狙擊手擊中。

在手榴彈落下時Napoleon閃身護住Illya，並疲憊地在另一個新的二月十二號醒來。

Napoleon在Illya出現前就離開了安全屋，Illya和Gaby獨自搭上了前往愛丁堡的飛機，在離開跑道前就被炸個稀巴爛。

人生中第一次，Napoleon意識到自己可能無法在困境中找出一線生機。

008

當Illya的敲門聲響起時，Napoleon上身赤裸坐在床上。在腦內歸納著所有潛在的可能性和之中的因果關係。

『門沒鎖，』他叫。Illya推開了門，心中的不滿全寫在臉上。

『太大意了。』他評論。

Napoleon聳聳肩『這安全屋裡除了你、Gaby以外沒有別人，再說，我有一把槍。』

『還是太大意了。』

 

Illya轉身檢視了房間其他飾物，把目光從Napoleon赤裸的胸膛上移開，盯著從窗簾中細碎散落的陽光。

 

『怎麼？擔心我了嗎？』

 

『怎麼可能。』Illya說道，肩膀緊繃。

騙子，Napoleon在心中想。你願意為了保護我而死。

他從床上起身站到Illya身後，手安撫動物似地輕觸他的肩膀。

 

『就問問。』Napoleon說，慢慢往前步進Illya的私人空間，靈巧的手指從Illya肩膀一路滑向他的頸部，撫摸著那裏色澤較淡的細碎毛髮。Illya呼氣聲輕柔的在室內迴響，手平穩地垂至腳側，沒有要發狂的跡象。

兩人間縮短的距離讓Illya的體溫全撲上了Napoleon－－再近一些，靠近一些他就能親自用手、嘴唇和牙齒去感受Illya，仍舊活得好好、完美無缺的Illya－－

『你再靠近，我就折斷你的手指。』Illya平靜地警告。

Napoleon讓理智重新掌握大腦然後站開，把手順進自己的髮內。

『值得一試。』他說，Illya否認了Napoleon伸出的試探－－這也無關緊要。Napoleon對自己過度依賴肢體接觸作為交流還是有點自知之明的。

他清了清喉嚨，然後開口問道。『我們要去哪裡？』

『愛丁堡。』Illya回答。

『我一直很想去那裏看看。』

 

Illya看起來比以往還要緊繃，『你會的。』他說。

 

『當然。』Napoleon回應『給我十五分鐘洗個澡。』

『十分鐘，你浪費太多時間了。』

『就十分鐘。』

－

 

Napoleon沒有把Illya拉離手榴彈足夠遠，兩人和Jameson都被破片給擊中。Jameson在第一時間就失去了生命跡象。而Napoleon受的傷不夠重，剛好夠他看著Illya將在他眼前活生生失血致死。Napoleon覺得自己上輩子肯定做過些很糟的事，而今落於此。

 

『你是對的，』Illya虛弱地說，牙齒沾染著斑斑紅點，原本抓著Napoleon的手指開始無力地鬆脫。

『我通常都是對的，現在別講話，省點力氣。』Napoleon說，也許這次Gaby會及時趕到，也許這次他們會撐過去。

『沒有意義，』Illya喘息著『我得讓你知道一直以來，你都是對的。現在你知道了。』

『閉上嘴，Peril，省點力氣。』Napoleon說，早已被鮮血浸紅的手掌用力壓住Illya身側的大洞，希冀能夠停下出血。他腳上的撕裂傷與此相比根本不值得一提。

 

『強迫我啊。』熟悉的字詞再次竄入Napoleon 耳際，這遠比第一次聽到時還來得疼。

Napoleon趴在Illya漸漸失溫的身體上，前額輕觸一度高大、充滿魄力的肩窩。他會想出辦法來的－得到第一次的機會時他就這麼發誓過，但他現在不確定自己還能支持多久。

 

009

他讓這個二月十二號過得跟最初那次一模一樣，看是否漏掉了什麼細節。

當一天結束，再度踏進房間之時，一種想法從Napoleon的骨髓中升起，

＂他將永遠無法拯救Illya。＂

這一次，William Jameson花更少時間講話。

Gaby沒有及時趕到，幸運的是，相較於看著Illya死去，打進Napoleon腦中的子彈根本就是解脫

 

010

能感到＂解脫＂就表示Napoleon又再度在同一個二月十二號醒來，只是這次他的腦門隱隱作痛。他決定要換一個切入點著手，如果說他逃跑，想辦法讓Waverly覺得他瘋了，Illya就會被指派去追他而不是Jameson，然後活下來。

 

Napoleon充分地利用在Illya敲門前那短暫的空閒，找出所有藏在身上的追蹤器一字排開在桌子上，這舉動應該足以說服Illya Napoleon被策反了。就算Illya真想和Napoleon上床，這也不代表他尊重、或是理解Napoleon所謂的道德標準。

 

綜觀現況，也許Napoleon也沒機會跟Illya睡到一塊，畢竟背叛、或看起來像背叛的舉動能澆熄在任何潛在的浪漫因子，就個人經驗來說。

 

他跳出陽台，落腳在隔壁的大樓頂端，開始他的逃跑行程。一台計程車載他到機場，Napoleon買了張往馬卡略島的單程票，一路不忘留下自己的行蹤－意即，在機場大鬧特鬧－，在逃出一場沒完沒了的追逐之後，將警衛全鎖進了廁所，接著快速地幫自己買了張到馬卡略島(Majorca)的單程機票。

在飛機上－奇蹟似地，並沒有爆炸－他仍歸納著漏掉的可能性，還有些值得嘗試的選項等著去試，再者，也許今天會成功也說不定。

Napoleon下了飛機之後立刻借了輛車駛向海灘。他盡量不去看現在是幾點了。他知道自己確實打算把車還回去，如果今日他還「來得及」的話。

天氣沒有暖和到適合游泳，但Napoleon還是把褲管捲到膝蓋上，涉足走在地中海略冷的水中。他覺得自己好像在扭曲的鏡像迷宮中尋找一線自由的希望，目前為止經歷過的每一天都在暗示他，如果沒辦法讓自己跟Illya都活下去的話，Napoleon將會卡死在這個循環中，永遠地。  
海水輕刷他的腳掌，Napoleon突然對此感到恐懼，他不喜歡這個想法。永生不死向來不是他鍾情的區塊，特別是以這種形式。一個穿著珊瑚色短洋裝的女人踩著水走到他身旁。

『Napoleon Solo？』她問，－穿這麼短的衣物光看就冷，現在至多只有12度。－但她是個UNCLE探員，所以這樣就夠暖了。

Napoloen過度誇張地嘆了口氣『我想我是的。』他說。

『找你的。』她說，手上拿著通訊器，Napoleon把自己的那隻留在旅館內。顯然先前以為UNCLE繫在他脖子上的項圈會比CIA來的要鬆一些根本大錯特錯。

『你在哪裡？』話筒另一端的是Illya，而不是他所預計的Waverly。

『在馬卡略島的海灘上享受雞尾酒，我確定Wavely在找到我後有一定有跟你報備。你真正想問什麼？』Napoleon半捏造著，涼風吹過沙灘，讓原本站在他身側的女士蹭了下鼻子，她轉過身去好製造Napoleon還有些最低隱私的錯覺。

『我們有任務。』Illya說。

『心血來潮想試試自己的極限，』Napoleon在籠子邊緣打轉，突然意識到自己並沒有積極地想要脫出這個框架，這是這幾天來這是他頭一次沒有積極地想逃離這個迷宮。即使是現在，Napoleon自己心裡有底，自己也不是真的正在找尋跨出迴圈的方法。只是在這連續頻臨崩潰的幾天中逃避現實般地偷閒罷了。

『Gaby跟我會自己把任務解決，不需要你。』Illya在電話另一頭低吼。

 

一股不理性的恐慌掘住了Napoleon，他早該知道任務當然會如計畫進行，只是現在被Illya親口證實罷了。

 

『等等，我可以跟你們在愛丁堡的機場碰頭。』他緊張地叫道。

 

『別，待在你的海灘吧，這任務不需要你。』

 

Napoleon皺了起了眉頭，他太懂Illya了，Illya肯定在生氣，而只要Illya生氣，他身旁的家具通常就免不了被破壞得粉碎。雖然Napoleon知道他們倆會再自二月十二號的早晨相遇，他就是無法讓Illya這麼想他。他並不想要…Illya如此自然地厭惡他。

『對不起。』Napoleon說，Illya沒有回話。浪花在沙灘上翻滾著，身側女士的頭髮凌亂地在空中飄散。終於，Illya開口了。

 

『我暫且先原諒你。』

 

Napoleon發誓Illya的怒氣已經緩和了下來。

『我們很快就會再見面。』

『祝你好運，』Napoleon說，而不是「當然，不是以你以為的形式見面就是。」

『謝謝。』Illya說，切斷了通訊。

『我帶你上飛機。』女人這麼說。

 

『你覺得Waverly這＂Napoloen逃跑緊急處理方案＂準備多久了？』他問。

 

她不贊同地斜瞄Napoleon，『這是我的任務內容，而你一輩子也別想查出來，Solo探員。』

 

『我可以至少知道這位動人處刑者的芳名嗎？』

 

『Neha Srivastave，別用＂動人＂稱呼我。』

 

Napoleon確信即使這件衣服的布料少得可憐，她身上也至少藏了兩把槍。

『當然了。』他說，跟在Neha身後上車，突然想到被自己借來開到沙灘的那台車，反正－如果他沒猜錯的話－明天又將全部歸回原點，這台車也不會被偷。而他可從沒有對於從陌生人身上偷東西感到這麼愧疚過。

就跟大多數Napoleon認識的探員一樣，Srivastava開起車來像個瘋子，他們前後只花了十分鐘抵達機場。

『顯然你的隊友花了太多時間在雅典找你，他們會跟你在愛丁堡碰頭。』她說。

『我不覺得。』Napoleon壓低聲音細語，那些聲音消逝在車身後方。

『一路順風。』她頭微微傾向一邊看著Napoleon說道。

『謝謝。』他回應，頭也不回的上了飛機。

－

 

通訊器起時他甚至還沒踏上愛丁堡的國土，鈴聲發狂地尖叫著。他把通訊器從包包中掏出來，接通對話。

『這裡是Solo。』他說。

『Napoleon，』Gaby聽起來不太好『Illya中槍了，我不認為他能撐過去。』

 

Napoleon與不想再度面對Illya死去的想法掙扎，卻還是向機場出口直衝而去。

『他會撐過去的，』他說『告訴他沒別的選項。』

背景有些雜聲響起，然後Gaby講『Illya說他會等。』Napoleon覺得自己胃捲成一團。

 

他打開第一台映入眼中的計程車駕駛座的車門，『我能跟你借一下車嗎？』他命令，幾乎不帶愧疚地秀出MI6的徽章，原本的駕駛頭也不回地跑了，留給他一台計程車和喝到剩半瓶的伏特加。

 

Napoleon視交通法則於無物地急駛，但仍舊花了十來分鐘才抵達Gaby跟Illya的所在地。他在下車時順手拿走了那瓶伏特加，能用來減輕Illya的痛苦－如果他還有呼吸的話。

 

Gaby讓Illya的頭枕在她腿上，修長的雙腿指向暗巷的另一頭，她隔著自己的洋裝布料壓著Illya胸前的槍傷，這次傷口有兩處，Gaby在他身側另一個開口用衣料簡單地做了止血帶。

『上帝啊，』Napoleon下意識地抽了口氣。『Illya。』

Illya奮力撐開眼簾，金色睫毛微微抖動『你遲到了。』他指責。

伏特加不會幫得上忙的，血已經浸透了他的衣衫，沾染在Gaby用力加壓的指尖。

 

『我很抱歉。』Napoleon說。

 

『我知道，』Illya輕聲回應著。『謝謝你。』

然後他闔上眼。

 

Napoleon聽著Illya掙扎般的呼吸聲在空氣中漸息，這次他擠不出任何精力說服自己跪下來做胸外按壓，Gaby也知道這麼做沒有後果可言。她比他更清楚。

所以他起身，試圖用剩餘的專注力穩住自己打顫的雙腿，在Gaby和Waverly請求支援時走到一角嘔吐著。

 

Napoleon緊盯著Illya躺著的地面，血把鵝卵石鋪成的道路濺得番紅，他覺得自己好比打獵季節中，被槍響嚇壞的動物。Gaby把手放上他的肩膀。

『我們走吧。』她說。

Napoleon點頭。他不知道自己還能撐多久。

014

『在衛國戰爭前，那時候我還很小，』在Napoleon走出浴室時Illya正盯著牆上列寧格勒的照片，說道。『我們在列寧格勒外邊的紅村(Krasnoye Selo)，有一棟達恰(dacha)，達恰有點像夏日度假用的小屋。』

『擁有私人財產不是有違共產主義嗎？』Napoleon沒辦法阻止衝出口的困惑，雙手交叉在胸前，斜靠著浴室門口。

『是，』Illya簡單地回答道『嚴格來說那些達恰是派給政府人員住的。』然後打在這，把原本想說出口的話都吞了回去。

『而你父親正巧在克林姆林上班。』Napoleon幫他接完話，Illya點點頭表示贊同。

『我們院子裡有野生的草莓，』他說，放鬆許多『早秋的雨後，我跟父母會到森林去採香菇。我父親負責做料理，母親則會教我怎麼下西洋棋。這樣沒有很傳統，不過沒辦法，我父親是個糟糕的棋手。』

去拼湊一個六歲Illya的形象出乎意料地簡單，手指被染成草莓紅、和另一個三十二歲，認真版本的Illya對弈，Napoleon把揚起的笑容藏在一聲咳嗽下。

『你知道這個地方嗎？』Illya問，手指輕敲照片的框緣，Napoloen搖搖頭。

『事實上，我從沒踏上過俄國領地。有去過蘇聯境內，但俄國嗎？從來沒有。』

『不管你們資本主義者們怎麼想，那是個住著好人的好地方。這張照片是彼得帕洛夫卡(Petropalovka，暫譯)，列寧格勒著名的森林，自彼得大帝後大部分的沙皇被葬在金塔教堂。』

『沒辦法想像你喜歡鑲金的教堂，非常不共產主義。』

『我同時欣賞美跟實用性，』Illya簡單地回應『這座教堂不只是個花瓶，不過大部分的結構都被納粹摧毀了，現在正在重建。彼得洛伐其(Petrodvorets ，彼得宮城二戰期間從原德語發音petergrof換成俄文發音的Petrodvorets，1997年改回。為表明時間點採音譯)相對就是個中看不中用的建築。』

接著Illya陷入了沉默，這對話量大幅超出過往。Napoelon希望他可以繼續下去－當Illya在說話時他可以暫卻忘記Illya今天將會再度死去這個事實。即使Napoleon將會盡一切可能去阻止這發生，但仍無法將這想法逐出腦袋。

『希望有天能到當地看看，我還年輕時就很想到世界各地遊走，這也是我從軍的原因。並非為了殺戮或金錢，只是環遊世界由政府買單聽起來頗吸引人。』

『你是個好士兵。』Illya再次說道。

Napoleon聳肩『只有你這麼認為。』他說，打在這兒沒有接話。電話響聲劃過了著短暫的尷尬。

『我這邊好囉，男孩們。』Gaby說。

花在談話時間比前幾天還要多，Napoleon想。

『收到，女士。我們兩分鐘就下去。』Napoleon說，轉向Illya。

『我們走吧。』

Illya的頭歪向一邊，困惑著那些從自己嘴裡流出的過多私人訊息。

015

飛機在載著它們三人時起爆。Napoleon從床上驚醒時喉頭還嗆著前一天爆炸的濃煙，仍舊能感受到上一個二月十二號臨死前烈火燒過身體的疼。他在床上翻身，把自己埋進枕頭內。這不是最溫和的死法沒錯，雖說Napoleon也不認為要舒服的死去除了安樂死外還能有別的選項。但綜合來說他也不怎麼嚮往在燃油中被燒成一團火球。

Illya和Gaby在那架爆炸的飛機內至少四度喪失了性命，手指咬進了掌心。衡量過幾次下來的變數後，他想關鍵一定是時機。飛機只有在Illya比第一天時還要晚登機才會爆炸，而不管把Napoleon困在輪迴中的神祕力量是什麼，它貌似也沒有很在意。  
如果他有辦法哄騙Illya留下，讓Solo獨自出這個任務的話，Illya就不會碰上第一個害他死去的關卡－那架飛機。

Illya敲響了門，Napoleon深吸了口氣然後暗自發誓，從床上起身。花太多時間沉浸在解決方案內的下場就是他到現在連浴袍都還沒披上。起身時Napoleon還是反射性的抓起了手銬塞到褲子後的口袋中，畢竟＂萬事皆要準備＂是Naplleon奉行的生存規則之一。在這重複不斷的時空也不例外。

Napoleon打開了門，恍惚地看著Illya Kurykain－KGB最好的探員，能以任何已知的手段輕鬆解決任何人－從脖子到額頭一染成一片鮮紅。

『你還好嗎？』他問，上次Napoleon試探Illya時對方要脅要折了自己的手指。也許那只是Illya的自我保護機制也說不定。

『很好。』Illya說，身體軍人般地站的筆直，他遲疑了下問。

『你剛剛在，噢，找樂子嗎？』

Napoleon覺得喉嚨還被濃煙嗆著－這一定是心理作用。－他又只穿著褲子了，真棒。

『今晚不打算，進來吧。』

Illya跟在他身後進了房間，一如往常在看到牆上那張照片時頓了一下。

『不錯的照片，你說是吧？』

Illya微瞇了眼『同意，你知道這是哪裡嗎？』

『列寧格勒的老森林，埋了一大票你們過世的君王。』

『沒錯，』Illya說『彼得堡羅要塞(Petropavlovskaya Krepost )，不過當地人都叫它彼得怕洛夫卡(Petropalovka )。』

『彼得保羅要塞(Petropavlovskaya Krepost )？』Napoleon企圖重複Illya口中咬字彈性的俄文詞句，他需要更多練習才能校正好自己的發音。

『意思是＂屬於彼得和保羅的要塞＂』Illya解釋，視線微微失焦好像在看向遠方，而後眨眨眼把自己拉回現實，嘴角隱約地掛著笑『彼得大帝無疑是個偉大、但同時也很自大的人，列寧格勒的一切都是建來紀念他的。』

『革命後應該很難再把東西都重建回來吧？』Napoleon說。『有任何被命名為＂Illya＂的嗎？』

『沒什麼有趣的。』Illya回復了正常表情－意即，那個一成不變的臉。

『我很懷疑。但不需要那些同名的逝者襯托，你本身就足夠有趣的了。』Napoleon無法控制地脫口而出，露齒笑道。

這舉動不知怎的使Illya放鬆下來，肩膀線條也不如往常般僵硬。

『如果你只是想尋我開心的話，』Illya乾巴巴地說道『可以省省了。』

Napoleon衡量著一切，頭微微傾斜。他從沒從裝老實中吃到什麼甜頭，隨著一次次反覆經歷二月十二號，Illya變得越來越好理解。Napoleon跟這種人打過交道－那種會為了伙伴挺身擋住手榴彈，卻不會對愛人以外的人臉紅。當然，＂在乎Napoleon＂他絕對不說出口，儘管稍後就會知道Napoleon的真心，但Napoleon寧願不想要他承認這點，如果那會是Illya說出的最後一句話的話。－而Napoleon正不斷地嘗試阻止他這麼做。－

或許這樣不斷重複著的一天，是要讓Illya傾聽並順從自己內心最真誠的想法。

 

他踩進Illya的私人領域，迫使後者向後退了一步，在一步直到抵上身後的牆，Napoleon整個人靠上了Illya，呼氣全噴上了男人泛紅的耳廓。

『我沒有再尋你開心。』他在Illya耳邊細語。交還給Illya一點私人空間，他的肩膀又再度緊繃了起來。

『別把我當作你另一個戰利品，』Illya說。Napoleon注意到他垂在身側的手開始微微顫抖著。

他倆靠的是這麼的近，Illya的眼睛湛著美好的蔚藍色。

『我沒有。』Napoleon回答，深吸一口氣，向前抹去他們之間最後一絲距離。

Illya嚐起來比預計中更加柔軟溫暖，也不是說他曾有在腦中勾勒那雙唇的味道，最先開始Illya沒有動，任著Napoleon對自己為所欲為，緊接著下一秒鐘一股溫暖的漩渦纏住Napoleon。出乎Napoleon意料之外的是Illya居然對唇下之物如此溫柔，好像稍加失力Napoleon就會碎在他唇下似的。

但Napoleon可不是什麼易碎品，他拉著Illya轉了半圈，對調彼此的位置。讓Illya將自己壓上牆。當輕吮著對方下唇時 ， 一隻修長的手貼上捧著的臉，另一隻則順進了他的髮內。Illya的下巴粗糙地摩蹭著Napoleon。

＂如果以後還要繼續接吻的話＂Napoleon 不經意地想到＂Illya要刮鬍子才行＂

 

Illya火球般溫暖地炙燒著Napoleon的理智，Napoleon可是專家，經驗告訴他，現在是個值得好好利用的情境－暖器在Illya後方，而自己身上還藏有手銬。平時體力上鬥不過Illya他還有腦袋－當然，在Illya熱情回應下還保有神志的那一部份，而如果後者持續這麼靈巧的運用他的舌頭的話Napoleon可能也撐不久。－

他絕對沒有外表看起來那麼純情，Napoleon再次想到，Illya真暖。

 

Napoleon因情慾顫抖，指尖滑進Illya修長的指節，引導著撫向他的股間，同時張口舔上Illya的頸肩，在Napoleon懷中的俄國人輕嘆了一聲，隨著美國人把鼻子翻過Illya的高領啃咬著他的鎖骨時，Illya的嘆息轉為幾聲不甚成功的哀求。

手銬聲響起的同時Illya睜開了眼。

 

『你在幹嗎？』他質問。怒氣衝撞在字裡行間，嘴唇紅腫。Napoleon希望此刻能有一台相機好記錄這個畫面，不過沒關係，這景象將永遠鮮明地烙在他腦海中。

『見機行事，』他說，退了一步檢視自己的傑作，Illya看起來亂糟糟，炫金的頭髮散在額前，平常禁慾似緊緊的包著的肩頸被Napoleon扯的散亂，露出大片鎖骨。他雙頰緋紅，Napoleon判斷不出是因為憤怒還是漸漸退去的情慾。Napoleon甩甩頭，搖開想前去鬆綁Illya、輕撫他的衝動－只要Illya不死那這一切就都值得。－

『不管你在打什麼鬼主意，』Illya扯動著手銬質問『我不認為我會喜歡。』

Napoleon從衣架上拉下自己的西裝、脫下自己的睡褲開始著裝。

『說實話，我也還沒決定。』

『把手銬拿掉。』Illya說，聽起來跟冷靜相差甚遠。Napoleon終於扣上西裝外套最後一顆扣子，走到門邊。『以你的實力應該不會掙脫不開吧，』他說『在UNCLE就連內勤都會解鎖。』

『你為什麼要這樣做？』Illya的聲音混雜著憤怒與不解，Napoleon為此頓了一下，咬著下唇從各種可能的選項挑能說出口的。『我在想辦法救你。』最終他說，沒把後半句講出口＂我不會讓你死在我眼前的。＂

Illya看著他好像Napoleon長出了第二顆頭，『我們是搭檔，』Illya說『一直都是，本來就相互支援。』

『這次不一樣。』Napoleon輕聲說道。不確定是講給Illya還是他自己，在一連串的俄文咒罵聲中踏出房間並帶上了門，把鑰匙插進門鎖內並折斷，這能為他多爭取到些時間。如果他成功的話勢必得面對Illya的怒火，而如果他失敗，就一切都沒關係了。

當Gaby來電卻沒有得到回音時女孩兒就會注意到事情出了差錯，所以他掏出大把鈔票好讓計程車司機開快些到機場，但顯然Napoleon太低估Illya掙脫手銬的執念。他幾乎才踏上飛機就看見怒火中燒的Illya出現在他身後，隨著一聲巨響，Napoleon只來得及看見俄國男人在火舌中被吞噬掉的剪影，飛機就跟上個今天一樣爆炸了。

 

 

016

Napoleon再度從慌亂中驚醒，咳出嘴中令人作嘔的濃煙跟柴油味兒。他今天必須在更努力些，只要Illya不搭上那班飛機，他就會被迫留在雅典至少三、四個小時，UNCLE在有影響力要在短時間內調動可用的班機也並非易事，這段時間足已經夠久讓Napoleon一人完成任務。

他起身梳洗，想從身上沖去爆炸生成的塵灰－即使嚴格來說，那場爆炸從沒發生過。－為了節省時間他放棄刮鬍子，如果他想要盡快出門的話每秒都很重要，但是首先，他得確保Illya留下。

洗刷、著裝、口袋中的手銬和就位了的槍，Napoleon遲疑了一下，他不喜歡趁Illya沒有防備時突襲他的這個計畫，雖然他也希望不需要如此，但手銬太容易被掙脫了。

Illya的敲門聲響起，Napoleon深吸一口氣，好戲上場。

他打開門，大腦不受控制地回憶起上次他闔上這扇門時，把憤怒、衣衫不整的Illya留在房間內的畫面，Napoleon叫自己的大腦振作些，示意Illya進門。

『你已經準備好了？』Illya問，視線盯著Napoleon肩上的毛巾。

『想早點開始，』Napoleon說『不同意嗎？』

Illya半轉身，那微小精明地的笑容又悄悄地掛上嘴角，他環視房間，視線再度停留在彼得帕洛夫卡的照片上，但這次他什麼都沒說。

Napoleon盯著夥伴姣好的側臉，Illya的身影擋在窗簾洩出的點點日光下略顯模糊。有時Napoleon幾乎會忘記這位KGB最好的探員是如此純淨而美麗，然而宇宙殘酷地提醒了他現在的首要任務為何。情感在胸中翻攪、堆積，這些他都無法歸類、不知如何處置，只好硬生生地擱置這些波瀾。

『茶還是咖啡？』Napoleon問『既然我們還有時間。』

『茶。』Illya說。

『那就是茶了。』

廚房的空間不算大，流理臺上放著一個乾淨的鐵製熱水壺( Russell Hobbs kettle )，Napoleon再把它拿到水龍頭下裝水並插上開關時輕時哼著歌。安全屋該有的補給品應有盡有，包括茶包、咖啡、糖跟足以支撐一年的罐裝食品。

Illya坐在小餐桌旁的椅子－但其實更像是個矮些的置物櫃－上，手撐著下巴看著Napoleon，後者修長的手指正翻過頭頂的櫥櫃找尋馬克杯，但結果只找到兩個帶著小碟子的茶杯，這也行。水已經滾了，Napoleon把茶包掛上杯緣，在裡面沖滿熱水，並把一只杯子遞給Illya。俄國人用兩手接過茶杯，輕吹上頭蒸蒸冒著的水霧。

 

這是很好的時機－Illya的手被茶杯佔據，一隻捏著手把，另一隻拿著底盤－Napoleon只要能靠到Illya身邊然後用槍拓重擊太陽穴便大功告成。這對Illya不公平，這想法冒出他腦海，如果Napoleon選擇簡單一點的手段直接在茶裡下藥，對Illya造成的損害會更小。

但根本上來說，如果今天再度失敗的話，終究他會試到下藥這個方案的。

『在間諜的安全屋中放瓷器不安全*，』Illya說，正想溜到他身後的Napoleon停了下，看著他拉開茶壺口的栓子『就算是品質較差的瓷器也一樣。』

『我相信你的判斷，再說，就算他們在好我也分辨不出來，瓷器不是我的領域。』

『不只瓷器，你不精通的的事可多著呢。這世界上最好的瓷器是葛爵爾(Gzhel暫譯，一種出產於俄羅斯同名村莊的藍白瓷，ma我覺得這邊完全就是Illya在自肥而已(攤手)』

『讓我猜猜，』Napoleon說，移動到Illya身側，越過他肩膀將砂糖置在桌上。『又是一項俄國人領先全球的工藝技術？』

『當然。』Illya說，在輕輟茶時掛起一抹得意的笑容，他闔上眼臉，細細咀嚼著衝進鼻內的茶香味。

Napoleon抓準時機出手，比他預計的還要快。握在手中的槍順利地從外套中滑出，精準地撞上Illya的太陽穴，茶杯跟瓷盤翻倒在地，弄得整個空間都是甘甜的茶味。Illya龐大的身軀頹然向一邊倒去，Napoleon迅速將他的手銬緊在桌子上－等他醒來以後這點小把戲根本不成阻礙，但每秒鐘都很重要。－然後扶著他躺下。抽走Illya腰間的通訊器並摔成兩半，而後卸下所有追蹤器塞進Illya口袋。

Napoleon將一隻手順進髮內，退後看向自己造成的一切。並把房內的電話摔出窗外，離開時不忘把鑰匙在卡進鎖裡折斷。

說他不在乎喪失之後Illya對他的信任是騙人的，但相較之下他更不願看Illya失去性命。

Napoleon攔下了一輛計程車，再次啟程。

－

把槍抽離Jameson手中現在看來根本是小菜一碟，他從Illya那裏偷來的手銬終於派上用場，正牢牢被綑在Jameson腕間。Jameson，雖是個從各種角度來說都極為卑鄙的人，卻不是個開鎖能手。Napoleon把Jameson的領帶塞進原主人的嘴中好止住那不停歇的咒罵。

他用槍抵著Jameson的背推著他向前，往小巷的底段走去好避免有可能會出現的手榴彈。接著Napoleon只要將Jameson打昏帶上那台他借來的計程車一切就大功告成，畢竟這次沒有Gaby作為後援了－她沒理由為了Napoleon的舉動受罪，即使她對飛機會爆炸一無所知。Napoleon不能冒著險讓她也離開雅典。－

『有人粗心的忘了東西呢。』

一個聲音從Napoleon身後傳來，Napoleon原地打住，手指已經摸上通訊器的按鈕，一股寒慄感順著脊椎而上。

 

『請轉過身來。』

Napoleon緩慢地照做，看見William Jameson站在巷子的另一端，槍抵著陷入半昏迷的Illya的下巴。

 

噢不，Napoleon絕望的想。

 

俄國人的眼神渙散、迷茫地盯著地面－藥物作用，Napoleon腦中有個微小、獨立運作的部分註解到－他掛著個血淋淋的鼻子，左眼腫脹成可怕的青紫色，推測是出於反抗吃到的皮肉痛。他不穩地靠在William身上，雙手被牢牢綁在背後。

『William。』Napoleon說。

『好極了，大名鼎鼎的Napoleon Solo知道我是誰。』他說。『我想你忘了東西？』William搖了下依在他身後的Illya，Napoleon覺得自己沒辦法呼吸。

 

『我從沒見過這個人。』Napoleon吞了口口水。

William沒拿著槍的手掏出一把小刀，折射著暗巷中不多的陽光格外刺眼。然後在Illya眼旁的舊疤痕下劃開了一道長長的口子，鮮血沾紅了半邊臉。Illya因疼痛微弱地呻吟著，藥物瓦解了他平常鐵石一般的自控力。Napoleon緊咬著自己牙齒。

『再給你一次機會。』年長的Jameson說道。『還有把槍從我弟身後移開，謝謝。』

『我認識他。』Napoleon改口。

『很棒，但我對你可是有兩個要求。』William舉刀在Illya另一邊的臉頰留下另一道對稱的開口，血順著下顎滴滴沾染上鵝卵石鋪成的路面。

『放下你的槍，現在。』

Napoleon在心底暗自咒罵著，把勃朗寧放到地上。

『乖孩子，現在把我弟的手銬解開，不然我就在你的小男朋友身上刻個洞。』

『行，』Napoleon說，估量自己還有哪些能逆轉情勢的選項。『鑰匙在我口袋。』

『慢慢的把它拿出來。』刀子現在架上Illya的喉頭，Napoleon嚥了口水，看見銳利的刀鋒早以輕陷進Illya白皙的皮膚，一抹紅痕刺眼地映在他眼中。

Napoleon探向自己的口袋，確保自己一舉一動都很小心。這是重新檢視為什麼不在身上多藏一點備用武器的好時機，他已經習慣伸手Illya就會遞出道具狀態。在兩人中負責擔任小型兵工廠地向來不是他。

他拉出鑰匙塞進鎖孔，輕轉直到＂喀＂的一聲手銬鬆落。Jameson伸展重獲自由的手腕，掏出被塞在嘴中的領帶，然後撿起Napoleon的勃朗寧。他不像自己哥哥一樣老練，Napoleon提醒自己。他開槍射殺Illya時抖地像隻羔羊。在有一把槍指向自己的前提下，Napoleon驚訝自己居然還想得起這些。

『現在，』William說『我們不趕時間，我想知道它們到底想從我們身上得到什麼，畢竟我們只是在世界的暗面處理私事不是嗎？親愛的弟弟。』

『說的沒錯。』Jameson說道，沒有把槍移開。

『開問吧，老哥。』

 

William再次露出那令人不舒服的笑容。『我們來玩個遊戲，你每回答錯一題，我就在你夥伴身上開個洞。如果你輕舉妄動，這個洞就會開在他腦袋上，然後Edgar會收拾掉你。夠清楚嗎？』

 

『那正確的答案能得到什麼獎賞呢？』Napoleon問，覺得自己好像是從遠方看著這一切。一切都如此朦朧、不真實。

『生存。』William說。

 

017-023

整整一周，Napoleon醒來第一件事就是拿起放在桌上的勃朗寧，對準太陽穴扣下板機，讓鮮血和腦漿濺散在沙發床上。

在第二天因為劇烈的頭痛醒來，也好過看著Illya因為自己錯誤的決策，以那種方式再次死去。

029

 

『現在是早上九點。』Illya說，看著Napoleon從酒瓶到出兩指高的威士忌。

『九點半。』Napoleon更正他，輕啜一口酒，感受著那股流經喉嚨的炙燒感。

『仍舊沒辦法合理化你的行為，』Illya說。

『你是個俄國人，事關酒精你不該支持嗎？』

Illya抿嘴成一線。不，別再和我鬼扯了。這句話沒有被說出來，但響亮得清晰可聞。

Napoleon嘆了口氣，『別用那副表情看我。』他說。

『那就表現得專業些，』Illya說『你從不做會危害任務的事。』

『酒精從沒讓我壞過任務，而現在我需要它。』

『為什麼？』

Napoleon必須把視線從Illya臉上移開好整理下思緒，Illya看起來友善且無知，相較之下Napoleon則像隻對幼禽伸出尖牙利爪的野狼。

吸氣，吐氣。既使他已經在一點進展也沒的二月十二號待了快一個月，面對Illya有些事情仍舊難以說出口。

『你相信我嗎？』Napoleon問，迫使自己對上Illya疑問的目光。

陽光從窗簾隙縫透進屋內，房間中飄著的塵埃若隱若現地在視線角落閃爍。Illya眨了眨眼。

『我相信。』他說。

『很好，』Napoleon說，把裝著威士忌的玻璃杯擱到桌上。『不管等下我說了多荒謬的事情，都別開槍好嗎？』

Illya挑眉『我可以聽你講，』他說『但這個我不能保證。』

『夠好了。你今天會死，而我一直在阻止這件事發生。我已經過這一天二十八或二十九次了，沒算錯的話。』Napoleon打住，試圖穩住自己不斷拍擊著地板的腳掌，拒絕去承認自己正感到緊張。『事情變得很棘手，這段時間下來，如果你死了的話，我會在今天早上醒來；如果我睡著，我也會在今天早上醒來；如果我死了的話，我醒來還是今天早上。唯一的解決方案是讓我們兩個都活過今天，前提是你必須待在這，因為只要你獨自搭上前往愛丁堡的班機，它就會爆炸。』

Illya的頭微微傾斜，而Napoleon覺得自己的心臟用力到快在胸口給砸出個洞來。Illya一臉就是打算開槍射他，或把Napoleon放倒。畢竟換做他自己聽到這番言論也會想做同樣的事。

『我不知道我有沒有辦法相信你。』Illya最終說道。

Napoloen傾身『讓我證明給你看，』他說。

Illya只看著他，藍眼睛比Napoleon預計中的盛著更多冷靜。

『那張牆上的照片是彼得堡羅要塞，但鑒於你在列寧格勒長大，你都叫它彼得帕洛夫卡。』

『查得到的資料。』

『你家人在紅村有棟夏日小屋，就在城外，一棟達恰。』Napoleon說。

『KGB檔案上就有寫，加上基礎斯拉夫文化。』Illya反駁，但聽起來不像剛才那麼肯定了。

『你以前會跟父母在秋後去森林裡採蘑菇，而後你父親負責煮飯，你母親則教你怎麼下西洋棋。』你還會去採野草莓而我無法不去想年幼的你沾著粉色手指的畫面。我們接吻，我再也沒辦法正視你的唇。違背世界上所有邏輯，你愛我，而我不知道該怎麼面對這股感情。

Napoleon停在他該止住的地方，有些事不該被說出口。沉默撞擊著他的耳膜，焦躁盤踞在胸口讓他幾乎無法承受。

『我們可以請Waverley把Jamseon的事往後延，』Illya說，目光飄向Napoleon放在桌上的那杯威士忌，現在就連他也需要來點酒精了。『如果你不睡著，而我倆都不死的話，你就可以到明天，對嗎？』

『理論上來說，是的。』Napoleon說『目前為止我還沒成功到達那步。』

『這不難，』Illya聳肩，好像這一切本來就如此簡單『Gaby可以改做偵查然後和UNCLE的接頭人碰面，我們待在這找其他事情做。』

『Waverley聽到自己最好的兩個棋子都違抗他的命令可不會開心。』Napoleon說。

『要是我倆其中一個死了他也不會開心，』Illya說道『他很好講話的。』

『他才不好講話，Waverley是專業。』

『同個意思。』

『他是個很專業但不好講話的人。』Napoleon說，懷疑他們在吵得根本不是同件事。

Illya搖搖頭，但一句話也沒有說。Napoleon皺著眉正想接通自己的通訊器，卻在能撥出訊號前被Illya按住了手。

『別跟他們講，』Illya比了比整個Napoleon，遲疑了下怎麼開口『你的＂顧慮＂。說你必須緊急跟在雅典的線人聯絡，他們有關於THRUSH的消息，然後需要我做支援。』

Napoleon嗤鼻『我去找線人才不需要支援，你這講法的漏洞在於：我也是第一次到雅典，更別說是有線人了，另外就是我在這兒有的聯絡人大多沒處理過像THRUSH這般的人渣。』

『＂大多＂？』Illya的聲音乾比沙漠『他們平常在幹嘛，扶老太太過馬路？』

這聽起來比字面上刺耳多了，Napoleon不帶情緒的回應『可能吧。』

Illya看向Napoleon的表清然後震住，尷尬地向退後了步。Napoleon幾乎可以聽到俄國人腦內清脆的後悔聲。

『我道歉。』Illya的聲音禮貌到近乎陌生『剛剛那樣很不禮貌。』Napoleon揮揮手示意他沒關係。

『我會跟Waverley說我在這裡找到Jameson留下的另一條線索，為此我們必須去找一個我在帕特雷(Patras，希臘城市名)的聯絡人。』

Illya點點頭，把Napoleon的通訊器物歸原主，他們的手指在交流間輕輕擦過彼此。Napoleon小心地呼吸著不讓自己因Illya分神，接上了通訊。

 

－－－

 

他們用偷來的車一路開到了帕特雷城郊－『借的！』Napoleon如此堅持。－沒有碰上任何麻煩，而Napoleon想著主動聯絡Eleni的必要性。

上次跟兩人會面時，Eleni正和她的前情人打著三禎盜運中的Frans Hals作品的主意，和Eleni比起來Napoleon的人生可說是無趣且毫無波瀾，這同時也是Napoleon最欽佩對方的一點。另一點則是只要進到她的領域範圍內，Eleni似乎就有辦法知道每件再她眼皮底下發生的大小事，Napoleon覺得不管是搭乘哪種交通工具，她都會知道自己正在靠近。

在開始接近市區時他們多了條小尾巴，被Napoleon技巧高超地迅速擺脫。

『業餘。』Illya評論，同時跟蹤者消失在照後鏡外。

『別強人所難了，這世界還是有普通人的。』Napoloen說。

Illya哼聲，再次把目光轉回書本上，直到近到能棄車進城為止。

他們選了家咖啡廳，略掉身上響個不停的通訊器。－Illya堅持不能丟，而Waverly跟Gaby現在八成火到不行。－

Illya小口的從杯子中啜著咖啡而Napoleon正享用著希臘甜餅*(galaktobourek，沒查到正式中文譯名)，完全沒有大事臨頭的緊張氣氛，幾條街外的海浪聲拍打進他們耳際。

『就一個認為幾個小時後我們兩個都將命喪黃泉的人來說，你看起來放鬆過頭了。』Illya說。

『這個派很好吃，而且我還有個伴。』Napoloen回話。

Illya向一旁看去，檢視著周遭景物。『我們該走了，越快越好。』

『這時候的帕特雷灣還可稍嫌冷呢。』

『運氣好的話我們不必走到那一步。』Illya說。

它們把盤子留在桌上向碼頭前去，Napoloen戴上他從咖啡廳中其中一個顧客那兒順來的太陽眼鏡，他自己的再開車路上就壞成兩半了。

『也許我該住在船上。』Napoleon說『我可以偷一艘船來玩玩。』

『不舒服、太小又壅擠。』

『而我能在上面隨心所欲地過活。』

『海盜才有的邏輯。』Illya說。

『當個海盜基本上跟當個賊沒差多少。』

Illya哼聲，接著在原地打住『有人來了』他說，手摸上配槍。

敏銳到不像人類－Napoleon同時也碰向自己的勃朗寧，但直到隨著時間過去，高跟鞋踩在木地板的悶聲響起前他什麼也沒聽到，隨後出現的是個模糊高挑、穿著條紋套裝的身形。

『Napoleon，』來著說道，聲音甜似蜜『讓你高挑帥氣又有些躁怒的朋友放下槍。我聽說你進城了。』

『Eleni，』他回應，『我們在咖啡廳可是坐上了整整一小時，你沒接到消息我才吃驚呢。』

『消息總是很快，』她同意『而你身旁這位小朋友是？』

『就是個朋友。』Napolone忍住笑，用眼角餘光看著杵在身邊的Illya，這輩子他大概不常聽到有人用＂小＂來形容他。

『很好，』Eleni說『告訴我，你是來鋸樹的嗎？』

『我跟我的夥伴已經連續工作了三天三夜，還吃了兩個柿子。卡拉坎哲萊*(Kallikantzaroi,暫譯, 地精的一種)們不須進食與喝水，而它們取悅我們。』Napoleon回應，向老友報出陳舊的暗號。

(Kallikantzaroi是在希臘傳說裡面有點像哥布林的地精,他們在地底鋸著世界樹,但正當快完成時聖誕節來臨了,這時牠們是可以到地面上來的,所以牠們放下手邊的工作,並到處大肆做鬧,結果在主顯日(1/6)時,太陽回來了,牠們只好回歸地下繼續鋸樹,但世界樹在這幾天自己長回來了。Kallikantzaroi們只好從頭開始，年復一年。  
簡譯自維基百科)

 

Eleni點頭，什麼也沒說地轉過身去。

『暗號？』Illya低聲問。

『三天三夜－三代表安全且無法追朔、經由帕特雷的交通管道。』Napoleon喃喃道『兩個柿子、兩個人。如果我只說一個的話，你大概已經死了。』

『別那麼輕易就給出我的秘密，會害我不高興的，暗影中的朋友。』Eleni叫道。

『我可不希望這發生。』

他們安靜地跟著Eleni，直到她示意兩人登上一艘身側用藍色漆著Ναυσικᾶ*(Nausicaa/娜烏西卡)的小漁船。

(Ναυσικᾶ,又譯瑙西卡,是希臘神話中國王阿爾克諾厄斯的女兒，電影風之谷的主角即以此命名)

『它將帶你們到阿爾戈斯托利(Argostoli)，從那兒出發，在早晨前你們就能抵達開羅。接下來你們就全靠自己了。』

Eleni伸出在地中海陽光下，被曬成漂亮褐色的手，Napoleon用手指輕捧，並溫柔地吻上對方的指節。『感激不盡。』他說。Illya在他身後跳上了船，試圖為兩人空出點隱私。

『為了我最喜歡的紳士賊這都是小事，』Eleni回應『雖然那傢伙已經連三年都沒來造訪我了。』

『自從脫離竊盜身涯後我的行程倒是排得過度十分充實，為此我感到抱歉。』

她看著Illya，後者正在檢查船上的繩索跟其他器械*(huffs,只大概知道是船緣或是某個船上的器械,到真的查不到這是確切的是什麼,有請高人補充)『我第一眼時覺得自己有看透，現在反而沒那麼確信了，你知道我幫你就是不想讓你濺血。』她嘆氣。

『非得把你看緊點才行，下次別這麼久沒消息，Napoleon，就這麼說好了。』

『我會記得保持聯絡。』

『保護好你的朋友。』Eleni說，然後離去。

我正嘗試著，Napoleon什麼話也沒說。

－－－

 

在前往阿爾戈斯托利的路上，小船一路劃開鹹冷的海風，Illya安靜地掌著舵，像在沉思什麼東西般靜默。

『列寧格勒有河，對吧？』Napoleon問，Illya點點頭。

『涅瓦河(The Neva)』他一邊檢查器具一邊分心回應『在冬天人們會在結凍的湖水上頭滑冰。自從我家人般離開以後我只回去過一次。』

Napoleon在自己腦內建構中的Illya童年版圖想像中加了幅小Illya溜冰的畫面，但隨即將它抹去，Illya已經在他心中變得... ...太人性化了。

『太多回憶嗎？』

Illya轉過頭來看向Napoleon，『不，太多逝者。』他說。

Napoleon沒有接著續問，他靠上船邊盯著在海面上漸漸淡去的花白泡沫。沙粒正從名為＂二月十二號＂的大沙漏中點滴洩出，而他無力停止它的翻轉輪迴。Illya居然真聽信自己瘋狂的故事讓Napoleon覺得一切好到不切實際－能被相信是一股強大、同時也危險的力量。－

當他們到達阿爾戈斯托利時太陽已經下山了，一個穿著亮綠馬甲的男子在碼頭做接應，Napoleon在自己夥伴舉起槍前壓住他的手。

『你們在找什麼？』男子問道。

『特依西亞斯*(Tiresias )。』Napoleon答。

『你們帶了什麼？』

『既不是羔羊也非母羊的血。自美莫尼迪*(Maeonides 暫譯)時期過後他的口味就變了。』

(特依西亞斯跟美莫尼迪都是古希臘中的盲人預言家)

男子點點頭，露齒笑道『歡迎來到凱法利尼亞島(Kefalonia)，我叫Lucian，負責帶兩位到過夜處，明早起床後你們就可以直接動身了，船會在那裏等著。到時你們會知道暗號。』

Napoleon在心底暗自想著那個明天和暗號大概是不會降臨了－除非Illya能在對自己更坦承些  
。Napoleon是不會浪費掉任何機會的。

但仍，他頭微微傾斜道。『謝謝。』

Lucian安靜審視著在Napoleon身後Illya略高的身軀，接著搖搖頭跨開步子，做了個要兩人跟上的手勢。當Napoleon抬起頭來時，覺得夜空中的星辰比往常耀眼許多。

他們穿過精緻裝飾的環廊到了房間，Napoleon禮貌性地跟Lician握手道別，後者順勢塞了個小東西進Napoleon的掌內。

『我們只留了一只風給你*，(We have left only one wind free for you,不知出自何典故，這裡直譯)』Lucian說道『別把剩下的也放出來了。』

黑夜在隨著他離去的腳步蔓延開來，Napoleon張開手心，看著剛被託付給他的羅盤－其後刻著隻漂亮的黃金狗，翻開蓋子，羅盤內嵌了個乾淨的火柴盒。－

『你朋友非常的神秘。』Illya說。

Napoleon挑起了一邊眉毛。『對間諜外的人使用暗語感到驚訝嗎？Peril。』

『驚訝於他們居然享受於此。』Illya咕噥，一隻手推開門，另一隻則壓在配槍上。

事情看起來沒那麼複雜，更何況，如果Eleni想殺了他們的話Napoleon跟Illya根本走不了這˙麼遠。

『Eleni鍾情於傳說跟神話的小謎語，』他說『不難想像她的夥伴也是同個德行。』

Illya保持沉默，Napoleon則用火柴點亮了門內的蠟燭，並將剩餘的逐一點燃。這是間簡單的小屋，有兩個房間，廚房跟浴室。Napoleon跟Illya兩人都沒有作勢要前往臥室的跡象。在更仔細的翻查一遍後他們找到個存滿酒瓶的儲藏櫃，但在進一步思量過後Napoleon決定還是擱下平常的小嗜好，轉而把自己塞進一旁的扶手椅中，Illya選了另外一張椅子坐下。

『這在之前的二十九天有發生過嗎？』Illya問。

Napoleon盯著搖曳的燭火在他臉上明暗閃爍。『不。』他說，之前他早已用謊言夠築過足夠多今天，是時候誠實以對了。『我從來沒有告訴過你，這是我第一次這麼有進展。我曾認為我瘋了。』

『我看見你死在我眼前。』

Illya的目光停留在兩人椅間小桌台上的蠟燭。『你怎麼知道你沒有喪失理智？』

Napoleon哼聲。『我不知道。』

寂靜漫步在空氣中，Napoleon再次拿起羅盤檢視，順著黃金狗的雕塑像的深淺刻痕向下撫弄。Napoleon老練的看出手中的羅盤極有價值，而Eleni居然願意託付給他。

『Napoleon，』Illya說，燭火因此而騷動。Napoleon轉而看向自己的夥伴，Illya從沒這麼稱呼過他。

『你為什麼這麼努力地想要救我？』

Napoleon眨了眨眼，『在第一天唯一的錯誤就是你的死亡，我必須要修正他。這是我不斷重複這一天的唯一理由。』

 

Illya看起來像是被一拳揍在臉上，然後慢慢地噓了口氣。

『也許我的大限至此，而命運應讓你繼續前行。』

 

『而讓我在餘生都看不到你瞅著眼瞪我的惱怒表情？那可真是個悲劇。』Napoleon聲音輕柔，他搖搖頭。『不，這輪迴唯一的目的就是要拯救你。，Peril。』

 

『我不需要別人來救，特別是你。』Illya低沉的講道，半似抱怨『太危險了。』

Napoleon站起身來，雙手置在Illya椅側的把手上，藉著難得的身高優勢從高處俯瞰他的夥伴，緩慢向前傾進，Illya沒有動作。

他成功過一次，Napoleon想。

『別這麼說。』

『永遠都在找樂子。』

Napoleon嚥下口水『這次不是。』他說。

Illya終於抬起頭來，旋即被Napoleon與他如此之近的距離給震懾住，瞳孔中漂亮的藍色因此微微閃爍。

『你如果只是在尋我開心... ...』

『我沒有。』Napoleon重複。他現在能一一細數Illya臉上細緻的金色睫毛，某種沉重的感覺在他喉頭翻攪。

Illya的指尖輕觸上他的下顎，如此溫柔，又如此小心翼翼。

『這是個糟糕的點子。』他說。

『相信我。』Napoleon回應。

『我不認為我還記得如何不去相信你。』Illya說，向前吻上Napoleon。

 

這跟在雅典的第一次相差甚遠－更暖－，既使Illya對此毫無印象。他的下巴仍舊粗糙而他嘗起來帶著些地中海海風的鹹味，Napoleon的神智在某處開始就放棄運作，他覺得自己全身燥熱。

Illya向後移去而Napoleon追隨他壓進向前，而後當這個吻終於結束時，Illya頭靠上Napoleon清傾的前額，兩人呼吸著彼此的喘息。

『這之前發生過嗎？』Illya問。

『不是像這樣，』Napoleon搖搖頭『有一次，我試著想把你銬在暖爐上保證你的安全。一點用也沒有，你掙脫然後上了那台會爆炸的飛機，接著被炸成碎片。』

『不是什麼聰明的計畫。』Illya說。

『我同意。』

『我們是搭檔，我們相互支援。』Illya說完後抬高下巴，輕啄了下Napoleon的嘴。如此溫柔，而建構字句是如此困難。

Napoleon把臉埋進Illya脖頸跟鎖骨的交界處，我正努力著，他想。向我坦白剩下一切都見鬼去吧。我們可以活下去的。『只要撐過午夜，我們就能活下去。』他在Illya的襯衫裡悶聲說道。

Illya慢慢地呼了口氣，什麼也沒說。

Napoleon用力地撐起身子然後向還坐著的Illya伸出手來。『讓自己舒適些，』他說『那房裡有床，酒櫃裡還有些威士忌。』

『我可不是你約上床的女人之一。』Illya皺了眉，但仍抓住Napoleon借力也站了起來。

『我注意到了。』Napoleon說，Illya的手指摸起來乾燥溫暖，沒有人說出口，但兩人都不想放開彼此。他決定跟運氣賭一把『但情感層面上是差不多的，我想。』

Illya震住了，旋即把手抽開，平時的冷靜又面無表情的武裝回臉上。Napoleon凍結在原地－他做錯了。

『別，』Illya說，轉身往臥房走去，關上了門。緊接著家具破裂聲摔上了這側的牆壁。Napoleon頹然把自己塞進Illya空出的那張扶手椅。深呼吸，吐氣。說服自己在這個二月十二號還有些機會。問題到底出在哪？

他是在哪裡他媽的搞砸的？

現在只剩下一個方法了。他吹熄桌上的燭光，起身並將剩下的一一滅去，幾抹白煙在他適應黑暗時在眼前飄忽，接著推開臥室的門。Illya躺在床上直瞪著天花板，寬大的手交疊在腹部，就好像將入棺材的逝者一般，Napoleon把這副想像逐出腦海。他正做一切可能之事防止這場景成真。

他在床緣坐下，Illya對此毫無表示，不像是有注意到身側多了個人。Napoleon卸下鞋子側身捲上床的另一端，衡量著這時刻的每個小細節。Illya還是動也不動。

Napoleon讓視線隨著Illya因呼吸上下起伏的胸膛遊走，規律且穩定，當他終於鼓起勇氣看向Illya的臉時，發現後者正盯著他瞧，眼裡再度透出那絲溫和。

Illya身側的時鐘顯示11:04分，Napoleon猶豫了會兒，但還是伸手向前把Illya原本一絲不苟，現在卻略微散落的劉海波正。在他心中有某個角落正咀嚼著不熟悉的不確定感。

『我很抱歉。』Napoleon耳語。

『你不知道你在為什麼道歉。』Illya說。

『不，我不知道。』Napoleon回道『你會告訴我嗎？』

Illya又陷入了沉默。Napoleon聽著自己心跳的節奏在內裡砰砰作響。

『如果我們撐過午夜的話。』最終，金髮男子如是說道。

『好的。』Napoleon說。月光透過窗縫灑進屋內，把Illya的金髮染成翠銀。Napoleon從未覺得自己如此緊張，他再度開口『跟我講講你在俄國的生活？』

吸氣，吐氣。Illya點點頭，聲音略帶嚴肅『我曾有隻狗，在列寧格勒時。』他說，『牠叫Foma*(俄文寫作Фома，相當於英文的Tomas)，大隻的貴賓犬，非常聰明。當時我還很小，散步時常是牠拉著我跑。Foma喜歡搭電車，牠認得我們的站。你也知道，列寧格勒的交通建設棒透了，雖說莫斯科的更實用些。』

『車站，但同時也能身兼核武避難所。』Napoleon說。

『沒錯，當我們前往莫斯科時帶著Foma一起，牠在戰事尾聲時給自己找到了伴－一隻在我們大樓旁遊蕩的街狗... ...』

時鐘上的數字在黑暗中分秒跑動，Napoleon就這樣聽著，失敗於努力地保持著撐著眼簾的力氣，所以他闔上眼，聽著Illya細數自己的童年故事。Napoleon鬆散地想著，沒太去在乎言語間的邏輯：他可以聽Illya講一整天，甚至到時間的盡頭都不會對此疲倦。

他想也許這次會成功，這個今天。即使Illya還沒對他全然坦承。

當時鐘顯示11:59分時，Illya Kuryakin的指尖觸上Napoleon顴骨的俐落，輕輕地搖了頭，然後閉上眼睛。

 

二月十三號並沒有到來。


End file.
